


【TSN|DE/ME】Bloom

by AlbertWeyn



Series: 《金箔玫瑰》 [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 续《阿尔伯特•霍利夫的黑桃5》Mark已经意识到他错过了什么，可惜有些东西从一开始就自有定数，命运从不任人轻易反悔；Eduardo还有两项任务，与此同时，他需要尽快想办法离开这里。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Eduardo Saverin
Series: 《金箔玫瑰》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840147
Kudos: 1





	【TSN|DE/ME】Bloom

墙上嵌着一个很大的木质柜子，里面放着Daniel表演时候用的牌，Eduardo醒来时Daniel正背对着他摆弄手里的牌。

"My dear。"Daniel将手里的牌拉出脆响，牌叠落在他的左手，所有声音干净利落的消失于手掌之中。

Eduardo的脑袋还有点晕，他只能看着男人缓慢地转过来，手里握着牌向自己走过来。

"我开始练习这些动作时是在我十几岁的时候……大概是初中的时候，"他把手里的牌分成了两叠，做了个一个完美洗牌的动作（Faro shuffle），两叠牌从相贴合的一个角相互插入、重合，直到两叠牌几乎完全重叠，Daniel用一只手夹住牌叠的底边两角的侧边，那些牌在他手上如同一朵花散开，"我很笨拙，Faro shuffle是个很基础的动作，但是我怎么也学不会，你知道问题在哪吗？"

Eduardo没有回答他的问题，他的声音生硬而冷漠："你违背了你的承诺，Daniel。"

Daniel一松手，那些牌便落在地上，牌面是黑底，画着中心对称的一对天使。

"有一天，我看到了那一家有个孩子，站在他们家的花园里，那些绽放的玫瑰花在他身侧张扬而妖冶，但我只能记住他蜜糖一样的眼睛。"Daniel踩过那些牌，走到Eduardo身前，"我喜欢他微笑的样子，远远胜过那些将要盛放的花苞；那些花香或许只能留存一季，而他……远不止如此。所以我打算给他一个礼物。"

他捡起地上的一打牌，重复起刚才的动作，不过是牌叠更薄了些。"那个动作叫做Bloom，我原本想给他看的，但……学会Bloom之前我必须得会Faro Shuffle，那时候我用的练习牌是那些老赌徒手里用旧了的牌，根本没办法做好Faro Shuffle……不管怎么说，我还是学会了，我希望为他开一朵花，只是我在他生日那天站在他的窗户下想要喊出他的名字时，我发现他们一家搬离了这儿。"

Daniel的手上又开出一朵牌叠形成的花，他的声音含着轻柔的笑意，"生日快乐，Eduardo·Saverin，我本该在十一年前就把它送给你的。"

他看着Eduardo惊讶地看着他，继续道："所以……我们很早之前就见过了。我一点也不希望Mark和你再有任何关系，"他注意到了Eduardo眼里的警惕、防备，"但是我也不希望伤到你……请原谅我的自私。"Daniel绕到Eduardo身后解开了绳子，"只是最后两项任务，你会见到你的Mark。"

Daniel把那张牌塞到Eduardo胸口的口袋里，"Keep it."

Eduardo发现他可以自由活动的范围又缩小了。"你只能在二楼待着，亲爱的，我可没有忽视你上次见朱迪特的时候，一直在观察着出口的方向。"Daniel留下来一个木质匣子，"里面是你要进行的第二项任务，你需要的材料明天我会给你带过来，今天你先研究一下这些东西吧。"

他离开的时候顺手拿走了桌子上的笔记本电脑，Daniel阖上电脑之前看了一眼他刚刚浏览的网页标题："Facebook创始人Mark·Zuckerberg遭遇车祸并在疗养院进行治疗"下面另一则新闻的标题是："惊动全美诉讼案另一主角Eduardo·Saverin度假期间失踪，疑似其所乘船只遇难"

Mark也看到了这则新闻，不过是在疗养院定时发放的报纸上。

Eduardo·Saverin的名字陪伴着Mark走过了他人生创立Facebook的那些高光时刻，但远不止如此。在他创造自己的王国之初，那些低迷而混沌的日子里，只有Eduardo的身影始终陪伴在他身边。一个穿着高定Prada的贵族子弟，怎么看也不像是会和他这种Geek混在一起的人。

但是，命运又是谁能说的清的呢？也许他们在人群之中四目相对的那一瞬间，往后的一切都有了定数，只是他们未能预见。

Eduardo坐在桌子的另一端，最终转动椅子背对向他。

像鹿一样温顺的青年红着眼眶，竭力平静自己的情绪，对着他说："我曾是你的朋友。"

Mark扔下了报纸，一个人回到房间。这层楼除了他还有两个病人，那两个人正坐在桌边聊着天，其中一个人说："我还记得年轻那会儿陪着Anna去了加州，结果下雨了，我俩淋了个彻底才找到落脚的酒店……"

"加州"和"下雨"两个字惊动了Mark的神经，他的思绪忍不住回溯到那一天，所有事情走向不可挽回的那一天。

那个人还在继续说着他和他老婆的事情，"我真希望能和Anna再去一次加州，虽然我讨厌下雨……但是我得感激1987年那场雨，"老年人笑起来，"我向她求婚成功了，我们两个坐在汽车旅馆的廉价房间窗边，一人一杯啤酒，就着一盒炸的过头了的薯条，我对她许下一生的誓言。"对面的人忍不住发出感叹声，随后说道："我猜你一定没有辜负她。"那人的声音低落下去，"我没有，但是Anna的一生已经结束了。她得了肺癌，三年前去世了。"

Mark觉得报纸上的油墨味挥之不去，它们一直在提醒他那张报纸上写了什么。

Eduardo再也不会来探望他，就好像他们再也回不到那下着大雨的一天了，落地的雨水裹挟着年轻的痕迹，碎成一地。

TBC

•这里丹总塞给花朵的牌其实是Bicycle联合T11出品的《Guardian Angel守护天使》，NYSM里出现过的扑克牌也是来自T11的另一个君王系列

•标题Bloom既有开花的意思，也指花切里的一个动作，就是丹总做的那个，详见b站视频BV1Fs411h7os 中1：36的动作展示


End file.
